leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Arnett(AKA Mother Natures chosen one)
Story Kyle grew up with a very easy lifestyle both his parents were in his life, he had the highest grades in his, has a 9th degree black belt in taekwondo(higher then chuck norris), and he had plenty of friends. He had a very big obsession with nature, that was all he would ever talk about at school is different types of plants and animals. On his 18th birthday while on a boat towards his dream place(the amazon rain-forest) their boat crashed and Kyles parents had died and he was stranded there for three days eating nothing but berries and other fruit. One day a goddess appeared in front of him(mother nature) and decided Kyle would be her defender then bestowed him the power of nature turning his skin color green. Now he roams the world as an anti-hero simply punishing anyone who attempts to disrupt nature Personality Cocky, Naive boy, loves to joke around = Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A, possibly 4-c(rampage) Name: Kyle Arnett Origin: OC Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Anti-hero Powers and Abilities: Nature (can produce it from hes body and use it around him), rapid healing factor, animal transformation, 9th degree black belt in taekwondo Attack Potency: High 6-A possibly 4-c(Destroyed all of Asia in an alternate dimension) (destroyed a weapon made from a star during rampage) Speed: normal form: Peak human Cheetah form: transonic Gorilla form: superhuman: Falcon form: supersonic+ (he's cheetah transformation is ten times faster a normal cheetah, Falcon form is 10 times faster then a normal falcon) (rampage) Lifting Strength: normal: Athletic human Gorilla form: class 10 (gorilla from is ten times stronger then a normal gorilla)possibly higher (rampage) Striking Strength: Normal Class PJ Gorilla: YJ possibly higher(rampage) Durability: Normal: island level, with thorn armor multi-continent level Stamina: if surrounded by nature infinite, if not then then a few hours ''' '''Range: as far out as asis Standard Equipment:none notable Intelligence:genius Weaknesses: Naive, inexperienced, can run out of energy if not surrounded by nature ''' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gorilla Form: Transforms into a gorilla that is ten times stronger and much more mobile then a normal gorilla Cheetah form: Transforms into a cheetah that is ten times faster then a normal cheetah Falcon form: transforms into a falcon that is flies 10 times faster then a normal falcon Vine Lash: wraps the target up in a vine and pulls them towards kyle Growth: creates an eruption of plant life that damages nearby enemies Rapid healing factor: heals wounds quickly: becomes faster if growth is used Thorn Armor: wraps kyle up in durable thorns that damages those who try to hurt him Chaotic growth: a much more powerful version of growth: can wipe out entire continents easily with this move Carnivorous plants: summons three deadly man eating plants regeneration: restores any lost limbs Rampage: last resort rage mode all his moves and transformations become way more powerful for 10 minutes Feats * Destroyed an alternate dimension Asia * Destroyed a weapon made from a star * Beat chuck norris in a fight * Survived 1/3 of the world blowing up Category:Original Character Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Humanoid Category:Magic